Stranger Than She Dreamt It
by Everything-In-Focus-94
Summary: PART 1 OF MY MUSICAL MERGING SERIES. PHANTOM OF THE OPERA. Molly has been having gifts left in her room, firstly suspecting her two best friends, the truth is far stranger and may end in love for an unlikely couple. Rating has gone up.
1. Chapter 1: The Mirror

Stranger Than You Dreamt It

The Mirror

For Molly, the idea that anyone was inside her mirror was an inexplicable thought. However, every night she carefully locked the door to her pokey flat in London, carried her little cat Toby to bed with her- him more often than not falling asleep in her arms as she walked the 15 steps into her room, double locked her bedroom door, checked every window at least twice, and only then would she timidly walk past the inbuilt mirror in her room and throw herself into her queen sized bed. She would remain watching the mirror until sleep finally took her.

But still- the flowers arrived. Blood red roses, each one with a single black ribbon, knotted and bowed perfectly symmetrically by skilled hands, each one left on her dressing table in exactly the same spot every night. At first she had thought that someone was playing a game with her, one of her two best friends sneaking into the flat every night and leaving her these, beautiful and probably out of their price range. She quickly removed that thought from her head and promptly told her two cleared suspects about her predicament.

At first John and Lestrade had laughed it off- blaming Molly's lack of sleep or lack of sex, therefore imagining this romantic, rose giving, admirer. They had promptly shut up when she'd brought in the 4 dozen roses she'd received in the last few weeks. They decided that even Molly would not be mad enough to spend hundreds of pounds on roses merely to prove a point. Molly didn't quite know whether to be offended by this.

And then the mirror came under suspicion, whilst the first part of her routine was already in place. She was surveying her tiny room, wondering how someone could get into the room, without her, Toby and even on occasions policeman- John and Lestrade, who had stayed to ensure nothing un-toward happened to her. The flowers kept coming. Her gaze fell upon the full length mirror, wall to ceiling, mounted into the wall, large enough to conceal an assailant. She walked towards it- wrenching it open and jumping backwards to ensure she wasn't attacked by some hiding, knife wielding monster. It contained nothing- merely an abnormally large spider who blinked at her in surprise after she'd disturbed its nap. She removed the mirror as a possibility from her mind.

However, the following morning, the first and only clue that this Phantom who before had, had no form had left one clue. One sweaty, large, male handprint. Upon the mirror.

Molly stood before the mirror, regarding her own reflection. Big, delicate, doe-like, brown eyes, stared back at her, a small pointed nose, flawless lightly tanned skin, her brown mousy hair normally pulled back into a pony tail, hanging in loose curls around her face. Her hand was reaching out towards the mirror, her fingertips nearly touching the smooth surface but her hand didn't dare quite touch.

"Molly- stop being so stupid" she whispered to herself, chastising herself. There was a sudden knock on the door, causing Molly to jump and flinch, her fingers brushing against the cool glass.

"Molly? You ok in there?" John's voice called through her locked door. She sighed, her chest breathing rising and falling sharply, one hand pressed against her flushed face.

"Yes- yes, John, I'm fine. Nothing..." she searched for the word. "dodgy going on".

John's chuckle echoed through the wooden framed door. It practically vibrated through her body.

"Well if you're sure nothing _dodgy _is going on- I'll be going home. Night Molls." He called. Molly remained frozen as she heard her childhood friend's footsteps walk across her flat. John had always had feelings for her, ever since he'd rescued her from bullies after her father's death, but she'd never really felt the same way about him- to her their relationship was more of a siblings, sure they'd kissed once when they were in their teens but Molly had quickly thrown the thoughts away as a simple rush of teenage emotions. She loved him, but not the way he wanted her to.

Allowing a small sigh to escape her lips she sat down on her bed. Suddenly the light on her bedside table began to flicker. She stared at it for a moment, watching as it switched itself off, plunging her and her room into darkness.

She breathed out, allowing her breath to form a steamy gasp of air from her just-parted lips. Her eyes swivelled to the mirror that seemed to be steaming, allowing smoke to join her particle infused breath in the enclosed space of her tiny bedroom. She walked over to her door, testing the lock- it didn't budge. Panic building in her chest she tried in vain to turn her main light on- it flickered for a moment before the room returned to its dingy darkness.

"Who are you? What the hell do you think you're doing?" she called, the only thing revealing her nervousness the slight change in pitch of her normally smooth cool voice. A soft, deep, chuckle echoed through the room sending shivers down her spine.

"Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside." a deep baritone voice whispered past her ear, the breath tingling against the hairs of her neck. She turned, rubbing at her neck, half expecting the person to be directly behind her. A solid wooden door stared back at her.

She span on the spot, her feet walking towards the glassed wall, her bare feet sinking into the plush, deep carpet that had come with her flat. As she moved closer, the mist seemed to thicken into a deep fog, causing her visibility to diminish suddenly

"Well- I would look at the mirror if the bloody fog would go!" she shouted into the mist. That same laugh echoed behind her.

"It will thin- come closer Molly. You shall see me soon enough" the voice answered back, smoothly deeply. The male voice was enough to send a whoosh of blood to Molly's cheeks and in the darkness she felt her cheeks light up bright red.

Another, tiny , jittery step followed and true to the beautifully voiced man the fog did thin to a light mist and the mirror came into view. Molly had to hold her breath to keep from gasping.

In the mirror, where her reflection should have been was simply the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. Slender, in an immaculately cut black suit, and long navy blue coat, he was tell but not ungracefully so, and through the thick material of his clothes she could make out a fit and muscled body. Her eyes flew to his face and another sharp intake of breath was required. His skin, the only skin she could see of his, was alabaster white. He had a bone structure that models would kill for, sharp and long, a sharply pointed nose and full, cupid's bowed lips. His eyes met hers for a single moment. They were an icy, silvery-blue colour full of cunning, inquisitive and were roaming over her nightdress clad body. Black curls fell into those eyes, hanging thick and long around his head and shoulders. Molly gulped as the man's beautiful face turned up into a smile.

A single gloved hand reached out to her and seemed to reach _through _the mirror. Molly gasped her eyes widening and meeting the man's again. The smile had reached those cold, calculating eyes now and they had warmed them to a navy blue, such as the colour of the man's coat.

"Come with me Molly" he whispered, his fingers reaching out for her hand. She looked at that face once more and took his hand. It tightened gently around hers, the fingers softly caressing her palm in small circles. He pulled slightly and despite her rational mind screaming that it was impossible and what on earth is she doing, she followed him through the mirror and into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Intoxication

**SMUTTY CHAPTER! BE WARNED! RATING HAS GONE UP!**

Sweet Intoxication

Walking through a mirror is like walking through a ghost, you know you shouldn't be able to do it, you know it shouldn't be possible and there's a horrible cold chill than passes through your whole body whilst you do it. Molly gasped as oxygen refilled her lungs and she turned back to see the mirror dissolving into darkness behind her. Had that _really just happened?_

A warm, gloved hand cupped her face and pulled her gently to face him. His beautiful face was mere millimetres from hers; another gasp shuddered through her body as his arms moved down, fingers now encircling and caressing her back, as his arms ensured she didn't collapse to the floor in shock. His eyes met hers in a heavy stare.

Her tongue came out to wet her lip and his eyes flickered to her mouth, his own mouth reflecting what Molly had been doing with her own. Molly decided to make a move in the dingy darkness.

Reaching up and taking his hair in small clumps she pulled him down into a searing, hot mouthed kiss. His mouth was hot and wet against hers and she felt herself being gently manipulated. Her hands moved from his hair, gripping the lapels of his coat tightly, hoisting herself upwards so that their hips were in-line. His tongue infiltrated her mouth as his hands moved around her waist to cup her arse. Her hands were fiddling with the buttons on his shirt, relenting and finally simply yanking the two pieces of material apart, making expensive buttons ping everywhere.

Her mystery man removed his mouth from hers, licking her taste from his lips, that same curved smile on his lips. He leant forward, grazing his mouth and teeth against her neck, causing Molly to groan, arching her shoulders into the wall and pressing their conjoined parts of their bodies even closer, her hands moved back to his hair

There was a flurry of hair, hands and teeth as the man manoeuvred them into a clearing further down the corridor. It was- simply put- a tip. Papers were strewn everywhere, experiments were balanced precariously on tiny tables, and chemicals from said completed experiments were dripping onto the stone floor. But none of this mattered to Molly, for in the middle of the "room" was the biggest plushest bed that Molly had ever seen.

Swathed in black and red satin, it was possibly the most sensual piece of furniture that she'd ever been laid on, in the most seductive position to be honest as well, pinned between the man's heavy and hot, clothed body and the warm folds of material beneath her. The material caressed her skin on the back of her neck as the man worked on the skin on the front, gently, kissing, sucking ,nuzzling any part of the sensitive skin that he could reach.

His hands, gloves now shed, revealing elegant long fingers that matched the rest of his body scooted up her legs, cold against the covered parts of her legs. His fingers brushed against the bare skin at the top of her inner thigh and moved slightly upwards.

The immediate gasp that Molly emitted received a quirked eyebrow from the man.

"No knickers- dirty girl Molly, were you expecting something?" he growled, deeply into her ear, moving his hands until they were spread on her stomach, his thumbs perilously close to her quivering entrance.

"Nothing quite like this" Molly gasped as one of the long digits entered her. She bit her lip in concentration, trying desperately not to come immediately undone by the man's touch. Another cold finger joined the first as the man's blue eyes flickered to meet Molly's warm brown ones. She gasped as he gave her the dirtiest look that anyone had ever given her before those lips and face disappeared to join his fingers.

Molly called out as his tongue expertly stroked her, his fingers moving downwards to her slick, warm and wet entrance.

"God- my- god- oh!" she gasped finally as he tipped her over the edge, her head lolling backwards to the plush satin pillows. The man immediately came up to meet her lips, running his long hands up her body- pulling her night-clothes with them.

She could taste herself on his lips and in his mouth, and she kissed him deep revelling in the taste of her own arousal in another person's mouth. His suit was off and they were naked bare for the man's expensive satin sheets covering some of her dignity. The man pulled her out of them, pulling her towards him by the leg, gently peppering kisses along her ankle as he pulled. They were face to face, both of them exploring each other's bodies when Molly asked the question that had been plaguing her since her brain had switched back on after that powerful orgasm.

"What's your name?" she whispered as the man moved his attention to her throat. He stopped for a moment, freezing in his actions, but keeping his breath hot and wet against her slender neck.

"Sherlock, my angel." he replied, his voice soft. He looked up at her from beneath his lashes and gave a small smile, before capturing her lips once more with a searing kiss, pushing them both backwards into the bed, and him into her.

Molly whined, wrapping her legs around him. It didn't take long for Molly to feel that pressure building up once more, Sherlock moved deeper in her, sweat starting to form on his forehead, as he two came closer to orgasm. Everything inside her tensed and her eyes fluttered close, her head lolling back.

"Oh Sherlock!" she screamed into the darkness as Sherlock's teeth bit lightly into her shoulder, marking Molly as his as he fell with her. He spilled into her, moaning as his mouth moved from her shoulder to her mouth, making them meet in a bruising kiss.

"Sing for me- sing for me my angel" he gasped and murmured against her lips as he fell into her arms. Molly's eyes fluttered downwards as the warm body beside her appeared to dissolve, as did the room around her.

And with that, in her own warm and unappealing bedroom, covered by her pink, kitten patterned cotton sheets, Molly's eyes flew open. Her eyes flickered around the room, settling on the mirror.

"Sherlock?" she whispered into the darkness, a different darkness from the darkness in her Phantom's lair. No answer came.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooo! I am evil aren't I... What is going on here? What is happening to Molly? Is it all a dream? Will Sherlock come back? And what will John do when he finds out? Find out... soon.<strong>


End file.
